


【jaydick】为你拭泪

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 2020年jaydick情人节产粮活动, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 如题，2020年jaydick情人节产粮活动。其实是之前参加的15题的第七题——掉眼泪被撞见时那人言语轻柔。于是祝情人节jaydick快乐~
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	【jaydick】为你拭泪

这是一个属于哥谭的“平静”夜晚。  
如果说没有什么反派准备搞出什么打算摧毁哥谭或者毁灭世界的大计划就算是平静，那这确实算的上平静了。  
蝙蝠侠和罗宾合作干掉了几个打算抢银行的小蟊贼，又痛殴了一些劫匪，救下来一两个在暗巷里被小混混围上的女人，再加上和夜翼合作捣毁了一个买卖人口的黑帮。  
救下好人，打击罪犯，当一个拯救世界的蒙面义警，这是杰森过去完全无法想象的完美生活。  
只是当一切结束，杰森却注意到了他那平时总是话唠的前任罗宾那不同寻常的沉默。  
啊，他当然知道为什么——那一家人。  
发现了黑帮所做的罪恶于是企图举报，希望能够帮助那些无助的人们，却被发现于是全家都被黑帮捉走囚禁虐待。  
当他们赶到的时候，夫妻两人都已经死去多时，唯一剩下的孩子也是奄奄一息，浑身上下布满了被凌虐的痕迹。残暴的歹徒就是这样对待无辜的人们，杰森认为他们应该下地狱而不是进监狱。  
夜翼就是因为他们给出的信息而来，但是他们所有人都来的太晚，没能救下那对正直勇敢的夫妻。  
杰森感到愧疚，他会问自己如果能够更早赶到的话，是不是就能救下他们。但是布鲁斯的教导让他很快就从这样的情绪里走出来。他们会因此愧疚，但不应让这样的重担压垮自己，而该更努力的继续前行才能拯救更多的人。蝙蝠侠教给过他一些自我心理疏导的方法，他也照做了，并且感觉还不错。  
作为前任罗宾，那个总是被布鲁斯称赞做的比他更好的那个，杰森并不认为迪克没有接受同样的教导。于是迪克的异常表现让他有些担心，他和布鲁斯打了个招呼就追了上去。  
当然，这只是为了能在以后有足够的材料来嘲笑迪克，杰森可不认为他比那个被布鲁斯解聘的家伙差。  
夜翼并不难找，他总是在高楼间荡来荡去，不是在打击罪犯的路上，就是在哪个高楼上窝着。杰森轻松的跳到迪克身后，看着他坐在楼沿上，默默的垂着头。  
从杰森落地时发出细小声响的时候夜翼的肩膀有微微抖动的动作来看，迪克显然已经发现了他的存在，但是他既没有转过身和他打招呼，也没试图把杰森的脑袋夹在腋下试图用热情闷死他。  
这可真是不同寻常。  
杰森嘀咕着跳到迪克身边坐下，然后侧过脸去看他。  
年轻的英雄此刻正盘腿坐着，两条胳膊顶在膝盖上，将脸深深的埋在掌中，他的面具被摘了下来，正夹在左手戴着蓝色的手套的手指间。  
他在哭吗？  
杰森似乎嗅到了空气中潮湿的味道。  
这是所有场景中他从未想过会见到的一幕。  
他见过很多人哭泣的样子，女人因为被男人抛弃而哭泣，孩子因为饥饿或殴打而哭泣，瘾君子毒瘾发作的时候如同野兽般的嘶嚎着流泪，还有成为罗宾后那些罪犯被他们殴打的嚎啕大哭的样子……以及他的妈妈，最后那段时间因为病痛的折磨和绝望而生的泪颜。  
他从没想到过他会看到一个男人，一个英雄，一个被人交口称赞，被他当做目标的前任罗宾，那个总是开朗，甚至敢冲蝙蝠侠大吼大叫的迪克会……哭。  
本能促使他让他去做些什么，就像曾经他费劲心力试图去照顾、拯救他的母亲一样。可是他不知道该怎么办，他过去的所见所闻里，男人都是被要求宁死也不能流泪的，如果他哭，就会挨上一巴掌然后被骂太过娘娘腔。  
“你……你还好吗？”杰森鼓足了勇气开始说话，该死，他居然结结巴巴的像个想向喜欢女孩子告白的书呆子。  
夜翼沉默了好一会儿，杰森紧张的挺直了背，他是不是该多说点儿什么，或者做点什么比如把他的老大哥抱进怀里拍拍头什么的。  
“不，我很好。”过了好一会儿，迪克才粗鲁的用手抹了抹眼睛，重新戴上面具后才转过头笑着面对杰森，略带着鼻音的回应他，“谢谢你来陪我。”  
即使迪克的动作已经足够快，可是杰森依旧看到他发红的眼圈。  
“你很棒，真的，我一直都很佩服你。”杰森继续结结巴巴的说，他试图放柔声音，紧张却让他的声音变得比过去更尖锐，“你做的很好了。”  
迪克没有说话，只是沉默的面对他，杰森不知道在那白色的镜片后的那双眼睛是不是还在看着他，或者已经转向了别的方向。  
第一次，杰森扮演了那个话更多的角色。他都有些恨自己为什么对迪克不够了解了。  
他当然看过足够多的资料，知道他的过去，知道他的辉煌成就，当然也知道他从何而来，又是为什么会被布鲁斯收养，他甚至可以猜出迪克今夜究竟为什么会这样的情绪失控，那对夫妻令他想起了他的父母，一样是被罪犯伐害，一样只留下了他们的孩子一个人。  
可是他不知道该怎么安慰他，他语无伦次的说了很多话，有些他甚至都没想到会说出来的内容，夜翼只是沉默的听着，潮湿的夜风吹过他俩，将同色的黑发撩起。  
“也许，我们可以来场赛跑，活动一下？”最后，杰森询问到。  
“当然。”夜翼站起身，伸展了下柔软的肢体，脸上露出这晚的第一个笑容，这让杰森的心跳失序了一瞬，“我知道有家店的甜甜圈很棒，并且会在夜里开门。”他笑着从楼上一跃而下，然后在空中射出钩枪，被拉着飞向另一个方向。  
“我还没说开始呢。”杰森气急败坏的叫喊着跟了上去。

***********

当那只蓝鸟从天而降的时候，红头罩觉得自己不该感到意外。  
即使在之前他还得到消息说确定夜翼在布鲁德海文忙的风生水起，但是谁让这只大蓝鸟是超级英雄呢，他们总是会在不适合的时间，不适合的地点出现在罪犯的面前，然后把他们打得落花流水的送进监狱。  
但是红头罩坚信他不会是被送进监狱的那一个。  
对面引来夜翼注意的那群混蛋才是。  
作为一个军火贩子，他们本来只需要尽职尽责的把他想要的玩具卖给他，而不是和红头罩的对手合作试图和他作对。  
在夜翼出现之前，红头罩已经干掉了他们八个人，干净利落的一枪结束他们的生命，不过看来军火贩子和黑帮的头儿都还活着，他当然不会让他们那么痛苦的死去，他会让他们知道得罪红头罩会是什么下场。  
鲜血淋漓，痛不欲生，然后视心情而定要不要被砍掉头。  
然后夜翼来了，红头罩诅咒着该死的老蝙蝠，但他也知道今晚那些混蛋能保下条命来，那只蓝鸟可不会让红头罩肆意杀戮，甚至虐待都不行。  
“看啊，我们的金童来了。”红头罩怪腔怪调的发出嘲讽的笑，并试图再射出几枪尝试下在大蓝鸟的面前杀人，能看他变脸实在是再有趣不过的事情。  
夜翼毫不留情的把那些人踢翻在地，把他们打得痛哭流涕，却也逃过了子弹。他们真该叫夜翼为救世主。  
“头罩，你为什么在这里。”在把所有人都拳打脚踢一番之后，夜翼压低声音沉沉的问他，他看上去可不太高兴的样子。  
他更有资格不高兴，他没拿到他想要的玩具，还浪费子弹却没多打死几个蠢货。  
“和你没关系。”红头罩哼哼着说。  
夜翼看了他一眼，转身离开了。  
在留下来对那些蠢货施以拳脚发泄怒气，和跟在蓝鸟身后把今晚的帐讨回来之间，红头罩选择了后者。  
即使他们现在已经成了对头，一方是义警，一方是罪犯，站在敌对的双方，杰森也依旧难以接受迪克对他冷淡的态度。  
他知道迪克现在没法把他当兄弟，他不会停止和老蝙蝠作对，迪克也不会停止他对蝙蝠侠的忠心耿耿。不可调和的立场让他们没法再和平相处，除非一方彻底放弃，杰森知道那个人不会是自己，也不会是迪克。  
这一切并不影响杰森去找迪克培养下感情，让他气的冲他大喊大叫也好，甚至挥拳和他干上一架也好，总比现在的冷淡好，他就喜欢看着迪基鸟生机勃勃的样子。  
来不及把所有人都绑起来，杰森只能走上前去给他们重重的一击确保他们不会逃走，只是耽误了这么短短几分钟而已，蓝鸟的身影就已经飞的快要看不见了。  
红头罩刚要射出钩枪追上去，就听到一声枪响，然后那道身影重重跌落。  
狙击手？真他妈的够可以的。  
红头罩怒吼着找准目标，在对方撤离之前追了上去，揪住他的领子把他丢了下去。  
来不及去看那个人被摔得是怎么四分五裂，杰森再次射出钩枪赶往蓝鸟坠落的地点。  
迪克有足够的经验应付，他是空中飞人，是能在天空中翱翔的夜翼，他不会有事。  
杰森这样告诉自己，然而当他赶到的时候，看到的是躺在地上一动不动的身影。  
“该死。”他冲过去确定迪克的情况，除了右肩处的枪伤外，杰森浑身发凉的感受到对方的呼吸和脉搏都消失了，他咒骂了一句，把头罩摘下来丢到一边，先给了迪克一针肾上腺素，然后开始心肺复苏。  
夜翼作为一个义警总会死去，但他不能看到迪克就这么死在他面前。类似的事情一次就够了。  
只是当他双手用力按压胸骨，就见到大量的鲜血从迪克的口中涌出，这意味着内脏受损，值得庆幸的是看起来骨头没事。  
杰森的动作没有停止，即使心中慌乱也还是保持了完美的抢救动作，他在心中默数，当数到三十的时候，他暂时停下动作，侧过迪克的脸试图让他口中的鲜血被吐净，可是太慢了，杰森焦急的低下头，吸吮着迪克嘴，试图将他口中和气管中的鲜血都清理出来。  
那么多的血涌入他的口中，带着温热的腥甜让他几欲作呕，杰森扭头将血吐了出来，这可和他想象中的和迪克的初吻完全不同。  
他不知道迪克的气管里还有没有更多的鲜血，但他能做的也只有这些，之后的胸外按压恐怕依旧会带来出血。  
封住鼻子，捏住迪克的下巴抬高，杰森又将嘴凑了过去给他进行人工呼吸，紧接着是继续的胸外按压。  
杰森不知道蝙蝠侠或者芭芭拉有没有发现迪克的情况不对，也不知道是不是有救援即将赶来，他只能他的动作。  
迪克的心率和呼吸恢复了吗？  
他一次次的探查，又一次次的失望。  
为什么还不恢复，为什么还不醒来。恐慌逐渐支配了杰森的大脑，他诅咒着蝙蝠侠的一无所知或者毫无作为，又为自己的无能为力而愤怒，他甚至想是不是切开迪克的胸口，用手握住他的心脏是不是可以帮助他恢复过来？但他不敢那样尝试。  
巨大的体力消耗令他汗流浃背，渐渐的有滴滴液体滴落在迪克胸口，杰森无法分辨那究竟是泪水还是汗水。  
“别死，求求你别死。”杰森听到他声音嘶哑的说，然后他低下头再次开始人工呼吸。  
一只手轻轻的抚上他的脸颊，试图擦去他脸上的液体，却把更多的鲜血与泥土沾在了他的皮肤上，把他的脸弄得一团糟，杰森惊喜的抬起身看着终于醒过来的迪克，发现他蠕动着双唇似乎想要说些什么，他急忙低下头将耳朵凑到他的唇边。  
“你哭的可真难看，小翅膀。”迪克几乎只是气音的话语传入杰森的耳中，让他带着泪的笑了出来。  
远处救护车的声音传了过来，而蝙蝠机也几乎近在咫尺。  
他们得救了。

********

杰森压在迪克的身上，深深的插入他的体内，每一次阴茎的抽插顶撞都换来迪克的一阵颤抖，他满足的感受到他插入的洞是那么柔软又灼热，湿漉漉的内壁顺从的含着他，任由他快速的滑进滑出，他肆意的刺激着迪克的敏感处，换来更多欢喜的呻吟。  
杰森得意的笑了一声，迪克已经被他彻底的操透了。他在之前花了很长的时间，用手指、舌头、阴茎和各种玩具玩弄迪克的后穴，让他从兴奋的尖叫到苦苦的哀求，最后他终于放弃了似的任由杰森掰开他的腿，把舌头舔进他身体深处。  
或者把按摩棒开到最大的一插到底，让杰森可以满意的看到迪克因为玩具的震动而下半身无助的向上挺着想要逃离后穴的折磨，却意因为被他用手指堵住出口只能把粗大布满狰狞颗粒的器具吞的更深，股间颤抖的又一次射出淡薄的精液。  
到了最后他漂亮的后穴微微翕张着露出里边被操到深红的黏膜，白色的精液从中缓缓地溢出时，杰森才扶住他已经忍得快要爆炸的阴茎，再一次的一插到底。  
迪克尖叫着夹紧大腿，背部后仰，双手在空中胡乱的挥舞了两下，向上抓住头顶的床架，他用力的想要把身体上拉，以摆脱杰森的侵入，只是没想到男人会紧跟着移动着身体追了上去，直到把他顶的整个贴在床头。他呜咽着弾动双腿，想要蜷缩起来然后把杰森踢开，却被杰森轻易的握住脚踝，把大腿架到肩膀上，几乎要把他整个人折成两半的压下去，一口气冲进至体内的最深处。迪克粗重的喘息着，最终还是放弃了挣扎，他双手无力的垂落在身侧，脑袋后仰，头重重的敲到了墙壁上，发出令人感到疼痛的砰的一声，他却毫无所觉般的张口轻喘，任由唾液自唇角溢出。  
红头罩在过去从来没想过他能有对夜翼这样为所欲为的一天。  
他无法控制自己更加疯狂的操着这具美丽的身体，几乎想要把他们的身体就这么的融为一体。他不知道他想要的究竟是什么，把迪克操尿或者让他因高潮而失神似乎都还不是他渴求的终点。  
最终迪克因为快感和疼痛无法自控的哭了出来，这个坚强的男人彻底的屈服在了他的身下，他眼圈发红，泪水溢满那双美丽的蓝眸，又从眼角滑落，打湿了整张脸颊。  
“杰森，杰森，别这么对我。”  
他流着泪哭求，杰森差一点就因此而射出来。他又一次想起多年前的那一幕，夜翼粗鲁的在手套上擦了擦眼睛，没让他看到他的泪水，如今他终于得偿所愿。  
“你想要什么，你想要我怎么对你？我的迪基鸟。”杰森加快了下身的动作，喘着粗气问他。  
“温柔，请对我温柔点。”迪克哭求，他真的已经无法再承受更多。  
“会的，我会的。”杰森低下头吸吮去迪克脸上的泪痕，带着老茧的手指轻抚他的脸颊，抬起他的脸吻住他，并最终带着迪克一起达到了高潮。  
杰森在最后几下用力的挺动着射出后，从迪克身上翻了下来，平躺在床上，喘息把泪眼朦胧的迪克抱进怀里。  
“下次，我们绑起来玩怎么样。”迪克睡意朦胧的轻声呢喃。  
“只要你想要。”杰森的手指插入恋人潮湿的黑发间轻轻梳弄。如果可以，他总会满足迪克的所有愿望。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 写了太久了，最后一段之前忘了是放在这篇文里的所以曾经发过，所以可能会眼熟。


End file.
